Wings of Love
by Anthraviolets
Summary: Yasuko is a timid and cautious Imp who's joined Leonel on his quest to defeat the Dark Lord threatening Miitopia. Zachary is haughty and a poser mage who reluctantly joined Leonel on his quest to defeat the Dark Lord as well. So how did THAT relationship work out? Well, read to find out. Oh, and there's other drama. Was that not mentioned? (BEING REWRITTEN!)


Why did I make this? CAUSE I WANTED TO, THAT'S WHY. This is rated M for rape, lemons and graphic violence.

* * *

"Hmm, let's see…" Leonel, the team leader muttered to himself before choosing the three teammates to accompany him on today's adventure. "Today I'll take Zachary, Jacqueline and…" He scanned the other seven friends he could choose from. Please don't pick me, please don't pick- "Yasuko. Alright, let's go!" He cheerfully announced before marching out the inn's door. I felt someone tap my shoulder. Fearfully, I turned to see who'd touched me. It was Zachary, the cool mage.

"Come on, Yasuko. Stop dawdling." He ordered before walking towards the inn exit. I quickly followed him, not wanting to be left behind. As soon as I stepped foot outside, a gust of cold air slammed into my face, almost knocking me down.

The kind cleric Jacqueline padded up from behind me. "Freezing, isn't it?" She weakly chuckled. Jacqueline's sudden comment scared the living daylights out of me; I wasn't expecting that at all. "Oops, sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you, Yasuko." Without a doubt, I'm the most timid of the entire team. Anything could happen, though. What if Jacqueline had tried to attack me from behind? I mean, she probably wouldn't but…it doesn't hurt to be cautious. Looking up at the falling snowflakes, my gaze rested upon the mountainous ranges of Powdered Peaks, Tschilly Peak. We'd be going up there soon. And I don't have a choice in the matter.

"Come on, team! Let's pick up the pace!" Leonel enthusiastically shouted. Jacqueline brightened up at the sound of his voice. Does she like him that much? She ran up to him, beaming as he warmly greeted her. Leonel and Jacqueline first met in Greenhorne, so it made sense that the two became close friends. But something about the way Jacqueline looks at Leonel gives me an entire different vibe- the feeling that she has a thing for him. A small prick of jealousy poked my chest. I wish someone liked me like that, but it's practically impossible to even imagine. Who'd in their right mind love a wimp like me?

Stretching my wings, I decided to fly instead of walk. It's sort of become my go to thing nowadays. Up above, I could tell that Leonel and Jacqueline were having a discussion of some sort and that Zachary was grumbling to himself about, well…something. Zachary glanced up to see me flying up above everyone else. He glared at me through narrowed eyes. Oh no, did I do something wrong again?

"Hey Leonel, why does _she_ get to fly when the rest of us don't?" Zachary disdainfully asked, contempt seeping through his voice. Why does he seem to hate me so much? "She should be walking like the rest of us _normal_ human beings."

"Zachy, leave her alone. She's an Imp, remember?" Jacqueline gently reminded the scornful mage. "Imps are able to fly." Zachary glowered her.

"But-!" He protested.

Leonel shot a glare at Zachary. "Dude, just chill. Alright?" Zachary huffed and stayed quiet; for now, I hope. Leonel and Jacqueline continued talking to each other, now talking about something completely different. Zachary was complaining to himself about me, and how I shouldn't even be here with them. It's true, I shouldn't. Me being called by the Guardian Spirit was a complete mess-up.

* * *

" _Urgh, I'm s-so weak…" I murmured. I'd recently been ambushed by two scaredy_ _scorpions and one scary scorpion at once. My body still ached from the battle, and if I still wanted to be able to fly, I couldn't use my wings for at least a week. "W-Where can I go…?"_

' _Yasuko, my child, can you hear me?' A voice boomed within my head. Was I hearing_ _things? Looking around my surroundings, I checked to see if there was any illusions playing in my head like a theater. 'It's alright to be afraid, my child. I'm known as the Guardian Spirit, the belovenent protector of this land.' THE GUARDIAN SPIRIT?! Why'd someone that important come to me? I'm not special; I'm just a coward who'll die in a few more seconds._

" _Why're you coming to me? I'm a coward, and I'll die a coward." I murmured, whimpers_ _slipping into my voice._

 _The Guardian Spirit sighed. 'Yasuko, you've been called to save Miitopia alongside the_ _hero Leonel.' I tilted my head; who was that? 'Leonel is the one I've called to save Miitopia. I'll transport you to the inn.' Nonononononononono- And in an instant, a bright flash of light transported me to an inn._

" _I-Is this…where I'll find Leonel?" I whimpered. The large building towered over me._ _How could I make it inside?_

' _Yes, it is. I've already told Leonel of your arrival.' The Guardian Spirit assured me, but_ _not by much. 'His previous team was taken by the Dark Lord Starfall, and so I called you to help.' The spirit's voice sounded unevenly sorrow, as if something was bothering it. Was something wrong with me?_

 _My tail wrapped around my left leg. "A-Are you saying that I'll get captured too?!" I_ _yelped, my legs wobbling like slime jelly._

' _No, I'm not. Please, Yasuko. You're the only one left to take a place on their team.' The_ _Guardian Spirit sighed. The…last? What does it mean by that? 'I…I cannot tell you what exactly happened, but you must take their place, Yasuko.' Fine. I'll do it, then. But only because the Guardian Spirit told me to. Otherwise I'd be hiding in fear or dead. Stepping into the building, I saw several people inside, talking amongst themselves. Crap. This is even harder with people. Ducking my head and folding my wings in, I skimmed through the crowd to bump into a rather tall man with black messy hair and red eyes. He was wearing a linen robe from what I could tell, and the robe had black highlights._

" _Who the hell are you?" He growled. Whimpering a little, I gulped. This was going to_ _kill me._

" _I-I'm Yasuko." I murmured. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about it._

 _He grumbled to himself. "What kind of a fucking name is Yasuko?" I just wanna get away_ _from him…the jerk. "Anyways, what's an Imp doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of your freakish kind?"_

" _Zachy, Zachy!" A squeal called out to him. We turned to see a boy with blond hair and_ _blue eyes rushing towards us. Is this Leonel? He had on a pop star outfit that was a bright yellowish brown color. A female scientist trudged behind him, muttering to herself. She had on a smoky gray lab jacket with a pale green shirt underneath. "Oh? Who's your new friend?" Zachary narrowed his red eyes at him._

" _I-I-I'm Y-Y-Yasuko." I stuttered. The boy brightened up, while the scientist groaned. Is_ _this good or bad?_

" _I'm Leonel! Guardian told me that you'd be joining our team! This is Xiao, and you've_ _met-"_

" _Zachary. I go by Zach." Zachary grumbled. He looked away from me, his red eyes_ _glinting with hatred. "Unpleased to make your acquaintance." Why does he hate me so much? I didn't do anything to him! Leonel tilted his head, while Xiao just rolled her eyes. Guardian, I don't like this! Please take me away from here! Leonel glanced at my wings, and immediately rushed over to touch them._

" _OOOOOHHHHH! YOU HAVE WINGS!" Leonel exclaimed, which hurt my ears._ " _CAN YOU FLY?! CAN YOU?! CAN YOU?!"_

" _Y-Yes, I-I c-can f-fly…" I whispered, looking down at my feet. Zachary yanked Leonel_ _off of me, which is probably the only good thing he's done all night._

 _Zachary glared at him. "Alright idiot, you can stop scaring the wimp over here." Wimp?_

 _I don't think I'm a wimp…I'm more of a milksop. "So what's the room plan for tonight, Leonel?" Leonel closed his eyes and made a humming sound. What's up with him?_

" _Uhhhh…me and Xiao can room together, and Zachary and Yasuko can room together."_ _Leonel mumbled. Zachary glared at me before dropping Leonel on the floor and walking upstairs, to what I guess was our room. Xiao didn't bother trying to help Leonel get up; instead she just kicked him in the shoulder, which immediately got him up. "Thanks, Xiao! Come on, LET'S GOOO!" Xiao muttered something else under her breath and followed him up the stairs. Oh guardian, I'm part of their team. This team doesn't look very fun, if you ask me._

* * *

"Hey, it's getting pretty dark!" Leonel announced as loudly as he could. Realizing that he was looking directly up at me, I fluttered down to the ground, making the landing as soft as possible. My face turned a bright red. He was calling to me, wasn't he? I walked over to them, being greeted with another glare from Zachary. Why does he hate me so much? I've never done anything to him… "Come on, let's set up the tents! WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Guardian, he's OBNOXIOUS. Out of all the options you could've picked, why him?! Soon the tents were set up, and we were telling scary stories. Unfortunately, Zachary's telling the story. How is that bad? You'll see.

"The little girl took a step closer to the soft and faint blue light…" Zachary whispered softly, his red eyes gleaming with sinsterness. (Is that even a word? Probably not.) He continued with his dumb story while I sat inside one of the tents by myself. I don't get how they like him so much. He's a jerk. Can I do this much longer? Probably not. "And just when she was about to touch it, a monster leaped at her!" Here comes the bad part. "It was a grotesque creature- it was winged with large fangs, horns protruding from its face, and-" I can't listen to it anymore. It hurts that he hates me so much that he views me as a monster. We traveled in Neksdor together with Leonel and Xiao. So why do you hate me so much, Zachary?

"That's enough out of you, Zach." Jacqueline snapped. "You know very well how Yasuko feels about that. So leave her alone."

"Yeah, what's up with you lately? Yasuko never did anything to you!" Leonel hissed.

Zachary got up and walked in the direction of our tent. "Just shut up. You don't understand why." He came into our tent, grumbling to himself. Zachary didn't bother to look at me. Instead he just got into his sleeping bag and fell asleep. That was it. I was expecting him to make fun of me more, but apparently not. All I could hear was snoring. This was it. I could leave him here and get away from him. For good. As quietly as I could, I tried to crawl out of the tent. But something grabbed onto my tail. I turned to see Zachary holding onto it, still asleep. Is he okay? "D-Don't go…" He murmured. Sighing to myself, I laid down beside him, folding my wings in. Is he actually asleep or is he pretending? Either way, I guess I won't leave him alone.

"Zach, are you actually asleep?" I asked him gently. Zachary sighed and opened his eyes. So he isn't. Well, he's got a lot of explaining to do.

Zachary looked at me, regret shimmering in his red eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Yasuko. I didn't mean to hurt you so much, honest. Every single time that I've hurt you, I'm sorry for. It's just that…I don't know how to express how I feel." What? What does he mean by that? "Yasuko, I know that I may seem to hate you. But I…love you." W-What? He _loves_ me? But why?

I gently rested one of my wings on his shoulder. "But why? Why'd you pretend to hate me so much?" Zachary gently wrapped his arms around me, his cheeks turning a bright red. "Zach, what're you…?"

"I've never hated you, Yasuko. I just…don't understand these emotions." Zachary confessed. "Will you give me a chance? I promise, I won't hurt you." He'd better not. Or I will kill him myself. Nodding, I narrowed my eyes. "Thank you so much, Yasuko. You don't know how much this means to me." A strange, yearning tugged at my chest. Was I supposed to be this enraptured in Zachary's voice? To be thirsting for his, well, everything? Is it because I chose to stay an Imp? Leonel had given me the choice to change into a different class, since he'd somehow noticed that I wasn't very comfortable with the Imp class.

"Yasuko," Leonel had called out to me, catching my attention. I'd glanced back at him, a confused glimmer in my eyes. "I need to talk to you." Is this serious? I'd thought. Maybe it is. Maybe it wasn't. But it was the first, sadly. "You don't seem to be comfortable whenever you're using your Imp powers. Are you okay? Because I can totally help change your class if you'd like!"

I was flattered. I couldn't believe he'd asked me if I was alright. "It's okay, Leonel. I'll be fine for now. But thank you for the offer." I'd responded back. Leonel then smiled and gleefully gave me a hug. Honestly, during the time we were in Karkaton saving the other six teammates, I think I might've developed a tiny crush on Leonel. But now? Not so much. It's obvious that he has better options on the team. Heck, he could probably get with Great Sage Nightwind if he wanted. Cause I'm pretty sure that Jacqueline is a viable option, the same with the Great Sage. So I simply stopped liking him that way. Zachary's red eyes gleamed with relief.

"So um…this got awkward fast." Zachary mumbled. That I will agree with. I can't deal with silence for too long, despite popular belief. Rather gently, I brushed my wings against Zachary's back. "Erm, Yasuko? What are you doing-"

"I'm an Imp, Zach. I can't help my urges." I snapped at him. Zachary smiled a little, his eyes glimmering with amusement. Is he enjoying the more feisty side of me? Calming down a little, I glanced at his chest. "I'm sorry in advance if things get…messy."

Zachary laughed a bit. "I don't mind at all. In fact, why not let them get messy right now? There's only me and you in this tent, you know. And if Leonel or Jacqueline do come in, I'm pretty sure they'll just ask much later." That does sound rather nice… "Besides, this will be a good stress reliever for the both of us. And don't lie to me, Yasuko- ever since you became an Imp and joined our team, I could tell that you were oh so-"

"Horny? Yeah, thanks for reminding me, idiot." I grumbled back. "I don't know how _you_ saw through it. I'm sure no one else noticed but you." Zachary chuckled breezily and kissed my forehead. "Z-Zach."

"What's wrong? Come on, you know you've been yearning for it for a long time now." Zachary whispered into my ear. That does sound very, very nice right now. I gently nuzzled his chest.

"I'll think on it. But for now, let me sleep."


End file.
